


Pray

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [75]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 5





	Pray

Everything had started with an innocent enough question: what do you pray for?

“My family,” surprisingly -- or not -- Gladio was the first that answered the question, poking at the fire with a stick. “As long as Iris is safe, there’s nothing else I really need.”

“What about you, Noct?” you asked, snuggling deeper into Prompto’s chest. The prince only shrugged, eyes kept to the ground as his lips screwed up in a pout. You’re eyes turned to Ignis. “Ignis?”

“Apologies, (Y/n). I’m loath to say I don’t pray to the Astrals as much as some people.” With a pout, you turned to the man hugging you. Prompto only stared at you for a few seconds before sighing, pulling you closer.

“I don’t know, (N/n),” he shrugged. “Sometimes I pray for patience. Sometimes I just pray for a gun.”


End file.
